


Untold Night and Day

by airyblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Subtle Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airyblue/pseuds/airyblue
Summary: “Just so you know, I’m winning,” Shouyou says but his hand is still there when they manage to snuggle under the covers again. “So hurry and come back to race with me.”- Tobio gets a knee injury, so he has to rest for a while and let Hinata do the caring for once.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Untold Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> The most self-indulgent short baby drabble I ever wrote. I'm a sucker for hurt/comfort, so this is what I came up with.
> 
> \- ps. This work will eventually be part of a series of Haikyuu drabbles all set in the same universe.

The pain in Tobio’s knee comes unexpectedly, in the middle of the night. It’s almost silent at first. A tickle, barely noticeable. Then it grows louder all of a sudden, like thunder in a clear sky, and expands from the center of Tobio’s knee to the sides of it like tendrils of lightning. It wakes Tobio up and leaves him awake for the rest of the night, staring at the ceiling as he reviews his setting in his head.

Right foot forward, weight slightly lower on his bent legs. His hands at his waist, flexing slightly backward he prepares to receive the ball. The ball, an imaginary blue and yellow circle floats in front of him. He follows it with his eyes until the ball is almost to the top of his forehead, then he stretches his arms, his fingertips feeling the weight—the ridges and the roughness of it just for the briefest second before he tosses it to hit an imaginary water bottle on the floor. The ball misses, despite the fact that Tobio has been playing volleyball for most of his life now and he never misses. He stares at the imaginary ball and the imaginary water bottle, then he starts again. Right foot forward, weight slightly lower on his bent legs—

“Kageyama?” 

Hinata stirs next to him, turning around to face Tobio’s side and blindly searching for him with one of his hands. “You’re so rigid...” He says. Or well, that’s how Tobio interprets it. Shouyou slurs a lot when he’s sleepy. He also has a hard time keeping his eyes open when he’s barely awake. At least he manages to find Tobio no problem under the covers— his fingers wrap around his shoulder, and in the dim light of their bedroom, Tobio can see that Shouyou’s frowning. “Does it hurt?” Shoyou asks, suddenly very awake.

Tobio has stopped practicing in his head. “It’s ok,” he says, but it’s really not. He tries to shift a little, hoping to appease whatever otherworldly monster is feeding inside his knee, but the pain is still there. No pillow under the leg, over the leg, or any warm water bottle changed the result much, and Tobio firmly believes that his injury will only heal after it’s driven him mad. 

He says it’s ok, but he doesn’t try to hide his face when he turns to look at Shoyou. That must say it all. 

“Do I fetch you a painkiller?” Shouyou always asks. Tobio always nods, and the mattress shifts as the weight of Shoyou’s body — and the warmth of it— are momentarily gone. 

_ Right foot forward, knees slightly bent, his hands at his waist in preparation. The ball floats and when it’s the perfect height Tobio reaches it with his hands in a perfect triangle shape, then pushes.  _

Hinata’s back soon with a glass of water, the emergency painkiller the doctor had prescribed for Tobio and the pain relief ointment Oikawa swears by (though Tobio thinks it’s a hoax, and the ointment isn’t really doing much). 

He throws a glance at the alarm on the nightstand. It reads 4am. They would usually have an early breakfast and go for a run down the mountain together. It’s their ritual. Their thing. Since they don’t play for the same team anymore, it just came naturally that they kept something  _ volleyball  _ they do together. They’d be racing, and then probably arguing about who won if Tobio wasn’t temporarily crippled of course.

“Here you go,” Shouyou says, stifling a yawn. He stops by Tobio’s side of the bed, then sits there while Tobio pushes himself up and grabs the blister and the cup of water. He knows it won’t help. Nothing helps, and it’s driving him crazy.

Tobio sighs, puts the little white tablet on the tip of his tongue, and gulps down his glass of water. Shouyou’s still looking at him with a mixture of worry and tiredness. It’s a good look on him, with the bedhead and the swollen eyes. 

“If it just stopped hurting like a bitch,” he mutters. He’s tired, he’s angry and he’s also frustrated. He had to give up his daily running, his training and...well, next season completely, all in two seconds. The briefest two seconds. One moment he was jumping, the other he was on the floor, thunder and lightning, monsters in his knee.

“Do you want to call Iwaizumi-san tomorrow?” Shouyou asks, his hand reaching for the ointment. He climbs back on the bed, then uncovers and maneuvers Tobio’s leg to rest on his. Tobio lets him. “Maybe he knows a way to keep the pain at bay at night,” Shouyou continues— for a brief moment his eyes meet Tobio’s in the darkness of their barely lit bedroom. 

Tobio had resisted at first, when Shouyou had insisted so much to  _ help _ . It had more to do with Shouyou touching him in ways that weren’t familiar and leaving this weird, fuzzy feeling behind, than Tobio showing his weak side. However, Hinata’s hands are warm, always, even in the middle of winter. It’s in line with his name, Tobio guesses, but it never ceases to feel like a little surprise whenever Shouyou’s fingers touch his skin. 

Shouyou squirts a bit of the ointment on Tobio’s knee, puts the cap back on the tube, and starts rubbing it in. It’s not exactly a massage— Shouyou is always very careful with that stuff, since that time Ennoshita scared him off saying massages by people who can’t do massages can do more harm than good but helps Tobio not to think about how loud the pain is.

“Yeah, let’s call,” Tobio replies with a nod, tiredly. He scoots a little closer, enough to rest his forehead on Shouyou’s shoulder and close his eyes. “But then I don’t want to have to see Oikawa,” he adds— a vein of petty annoyance in his voice. That at least has Shouyou snorting.

“Whyyy..? I like Oikawa-san.” He rubs the sleepiness off his eyes with the back of his hand, then absentmindedly turns his head to rest his chin on Tobio’s head. “On a scale from one to ten?”

“Maybe eight?”

“Kageyama that’s a lot,” Shouyou says, abruptly detaching himself from Tobio and leaving a momentary void yet again.

“Oi, don’t move that much,” he complains, then adds. “Come back here.” 

There’s a visible wrinkle in the center of Shouyou’s forehead when he moves back to his original position. “You’re the king of the court, and this is just someone invading your kingdom and being a pain in the ass. Don’t you dare get all depressed about this” he threatens almost. 

And Tobio knows. It’s not that he doesn’t know. He knows, in his head, that at some point in a few months he’ll be doing the same things he was doing the week before this. Realistically he knows all this, but there are the irrational fear and the restlessness and the pain. 

The ointment has almost completely absorbed, but Shouyou keeps resting his hand there, cupping Tobio’s knee. 

“Wanna go back to sleep?” Tobio asks instead, laying down with his leg still on Shouyou’s lap, Shouyou’s hand still working as a makeshift water bottle. 

Shouyou doesn’t seem too satisfied with Tobio’s behavior, given how Tobio still feels his eyes on him as he stares at the ceiling. 

“You can stop looking at me like I’m gonna die.” 

“Just so you know, I’m winning,” Shouyou says but his hand is still there when they manage to snuggle under the covers again. “So hurry and come back to race with me.”

The words settle in Tobio’s chest like a comfortable weight, like a promise. The pain is still there, but Shouyou’s hand makes it a little more bearable than it was before. Or maybe it’s the ointment and the painkiller. Any of the three, but Tobio bets most of it is all Shouyou.

He falls asleep thinking of tangerines.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Haikyuu! or anime in general @honeyy_popcorn


End file.
